dollstudio12_monster_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Stein
About Frankie Stein Frankie Stein is the oldest daughter of Frankenstein Monster, and Angelica Stein's DNA buddy. Frankie is kind, funny, sweet, and friendly to everyone who enjoys her company. She is DollStudio12's 1st Monster High doll. Family *Frankie Stein has 3 sisters, Francina Stein (a Gaga crazy popster), Francine Stein (a clumsy, weird pet lover), and Stitchella Stein (A future fashion designer who loves her sisters). *Frankie loves her family, including her father Viktor (Franken)stein, her loyal mother Vikeka, and her grandfather Victor Frankenstein. *Frankie also has a cousin named Lightena. Lightena likes pop music such as Justin Bieber and Ke$ha. Friends *Frankie Stein has many clawsome friends, and she is every monster's most friendly ghoul at Monster High. She is BFF's with almost all of the known ghouls at Monster High. *Her BFF's are Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon, Holt Hyde, Spectra Vondergeist, Abbey Bominable, Toralei Scars, Operetta Phantom, C.A. Cupid, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Jason Jeykll, Fiona Franken, Angel Electrica, Angelica Stein, Ivy Thron, Zappelia Boltson, Jacelyn Skeleton, Jinafire Long, Drusila Bolt, Nessy Oceans, Scarah Screams, Catrine DeMew, and Meowlody Stripe. *She is also friends with Jackson Jeykll. *In DollStudio12's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Frankie is a friend, ally, and fan of all of the turtles. In that particular series, she befriends Michelangelo in her debut episode, The Pizza Monsters. Also, in the episode, Frankie Stein to the Rescue, she teams up with Raphael and they both rescue the other turtles, Lagoona, Draculaura, and Clawdeen from Frankie's sworn enemy, Kitten. Her relationship with Leonardo and Donatello are unknown, but in the episode, Blue Leonagoona, ''she becomes a minor antagionist due to the fact that she thinks Lagoona and Leo may end up as a couple, but never happens. Romance *Though out most of DollStudio12's shows, her boyfriend is Jackson Jeykll. In some of these shows, Frankie and Jackson are or start as good friends, and later, they start to become a couple. *In the Deranged Alternative Ending'', Frankie's character, Liz Rio, had a crush on Deuce's character, Cruise Hill. Favorites *Frankie enjoys watching fun and entertaining cartoons. In MH Movie #48, It was revealed she is a fan of SpongeBob Squarepants. Also, in Monster High Short Movies Episodes 56 - 60, Frankie is cursed by the Wizard from "Terror Tales of the Park I", and was trapped in Regular Show. In Monster Season 2 Episode 15, titled Fighting Without Thinking, it was revealed Frankie likes to watch the Nickelodeon series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Frankie also likes pop music. She likes listening to Ke$ha, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Jessie J, One Direction, and Justin Bieber. She dislikes listening to Rebecca Black and polka music. Enemies Monster High Short Movies *Jaylena *Justine *The Street Smugglerz *Hallucination *Joyful Justice *Hello Kitty *Shan Wu *The House Wizard (from Regular Show) *Twitch *Marceline *KC Hella *Rotwatire *G Celf *Snake Demon *Plankton (from SpongeBob) Monster *Magrerat *Colton Jeykll Notes *Frankie is the only monster to have a normie as a soulmate. *In Season 2 of Monster High Short Movies, she represents the Light of Hope, which was first in the episodes,'' The Meadow and ''The Light Within. *At times, Frankie is usually serious. *In Monster High Short Movies, Frankie creates a ninja named Frankielangelo (A mix of her first name and Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), because she wants to defend Jackson, and also believes that he doesn't like her anymore. Category:Girls Category:Frankie dolls Category:Ghouls Category:Enemies (minor)